


Вроде танца

by kapitanova



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эстер Фигглсворт обычно довольно благоразумна, до тех пор, пока дело не касается детектива Данем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вроде танца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Dancing (or How Esther Figglesworth Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Her Job)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151897) by [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/pseuds/hibernate). 



Коротко прозвучал звонок.  
\- Эстер? – Это Данем, которая не утруждает себя банальностями вроде «представляться во время звонка».  
\- Я на тебя больше не работаю, – напомнила Эстер.  
Данем продолжала, будто не слышала ее.  
\- Озеро Рейден, – сказала она. – Это важно.  
\- У тебя всегда все важно, – ответила Эстер.  
\- Мне пора, – сказала Данем и сбросила звонок, прежде чем Эстер начала спорить.  
Конечно, она должна была остаться дома, съесть ужин и разрешить кошке составить ей компанию на диване. На улице темно и дождь, а кроме того, Данем больше ей не начальница, и они даже не друзья.  
Эстер не была уверена, относится ли Данем к людям, которые заводят друзей.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Эстер не могла отказать Данем. Это странно - обычно она вполне благоразумна. Но когда она оставила ужин стынуть, а кошку в одиночку сворачиваться клубочком на диване, и вместо этого поехала в заброшенный дом - сквозь дождь и тьму - то заподозрила, что это не совсем то, что делают благоразумные люди.  
Именно по этой причине, после дела о стеклянном сердце, так и не дождавшись никакой благодарности от Данем за то, что приехала на помощь, не задавая вопросов, Эстер сказала следующее:  
\- Лейтенант Бройлз предложил мне работу.  
Данем засунула руки в карманы и пожала плечами.  
\- Ты согласилась?  
\- Ты уволила меня, – ответила Эстер. – А потом позвонила и потребовала, чтобы я приехала. И еще ты должна мне денег.  
Лицо Данем смягчилось, спина ссутулилась.  
\- Тебе следует согласиться.  
И Эстер согласилась.  
***  
Вот как Эстер начала работать на Данем.  
В газете напечатали объявление: «Требуется: помощник. О. Данем, частный детектив».  
Это было коротко и по существу. Эстер любила такое в начальниках.  
Она сидела в кожаном кресле за столом, когда Эстер вошла в кабинет.  
\- Детектив Данем?  
\- Да? – Данем не подняла глаз от стола.  
\- Эстер Фигглсворт. Я по поводу работы. – После паузы, во время которой Оливия посмотрела на нее, но не сказала ни слова, Эстер добавила, – мы говорили по телефону. Вы сказали, что можно прийти в любое время.  
Данем обеими руками взяла со стола большое увеличительное стекло и откинулась в кресле.  
\- Вы знаете, что это такое?  
Эстер подняла бровь.  
\- Это вопрос с подвохом?  
Данем наклонилась вперед, почти улыбаясь.  
\- С его помощью можно видеть сквозь стены, – прошептала она, будто рассказывая секрет.  
\- Удобно, – ответила Эстер, не уверенная полностью в том, верит ли она в то, что сказала Данем.  
\- Это странный мир, мисс Фигглсворт. Особенно для частного детектива. Вы сможете с этим справиться?  
\- Разумеется, – быстро ответила Эстер.  
\- Хорошо. – Данем посмотрела на бумаги и потянулась за ручкой. – Вы приступаете завтра.  
Данем выглядела не так, как Эстер ожидала: идеальная прическа, ярко-красная помада, но в то же время кобура на поясе, белая рубашка и черная шляпа, лежащая на столе перед ней. Рукава рубашки были завернуты, обнажая запястья, тонкие и женственные. Это странное противоречие заставило Эстер слегка замяться.  
\- Вы не хотите взглянуть на мое резюме?  
\- Все нормально, – ответила Данем, и Эстер ушла домой и попыталась не думать об этом слишком долго.  
Все объяснилось, когда в свой первый рабочий день Эстер нашла в кабинете папку с надписью «Фигглсворт, Э.»  
\- Зачем вам досье на меня? – спросила она у Данем, которая наклонила голову, задумчиво подбирая слова  
\- Вот почему вам не нужно было мое резюме, – сделала вывод Эстер.  
\- Люди лгут в своих резюме.  
Наверно, ее не должно было удивлять то, что частный детектив проверяет потенциальных работников, но это все равно на секунду выбило ее из колеи.  
\- Нашли что-нибудь интересное? – спросила она наконец. – Вы ведь все равно наняли меня.  
\- Ну, – сказала Данем и сделала паузу, – вы были единственной желающей. Видимо, я обладаю определенной репутацией. Большинство моих помощников долго не продержались.  
Эстер прищурилась.  
\- Какой именно репутацией?  
Расползающаяся улыбка Данем не слишком-то убеждала в честности ее слов:  
\- Знаете, я не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
***  
Две недели спустя Данем позвонила Эстер в середине ночи, и та едва не получила сердечный приступ, когда приехала в офис и увидела промокшую от крови повязку.  
\- Это всего лишь царапина, – сказала она.  
\- Это след от пули, – возразила Эстер.  
\- Меня едва задело.  
\- Ты вся в крови!  
На следующий же день Эстер купила аптечку. За последующий год ее пришлось использовать довольно часто.  
***  
На часах четыре утра, и Эстер не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы понять, кто звонит.  
\- Я спала вообще-то, – сказала она, входя в бар, где Данем горбилась над стаканом чего-то темного и определенно алкогольного.  
\- Бармен забрал у меня ключи от машины. Мне кажется, он хочет меня напоить и убить, пока я сплю, – сказала Данем.  
\- Ты могла вызвать такси.  
Данем промолчала, снова уставившись в стакан. Это вызвало у Эстер желание обнять ее, но они были не в тех отношениях, и Эстер сомневалась, что Данем это одобрит. Вместо этого она похлопала ее по плечу.  
\- Пойдем. Я не смогу тебя унести.  
(Эта женщина оскорбительно высока ростом.)  
В офисе Данем хлопнулась на стул, Эстер едва не завизжала от неожиданности, когда та потянула ее за собой - Эстер неловко приземлилась боссу на колени. Когда Данем поцеловала ее, она ощутила вкус алкоголя, крепкий и пряный, а руки Данем легли на ее бедра, притягивая ближе.  
Это опьяняло, и не только из-за винных паров. Данем провела рукой по боку Эстер, задев грудь, – тонкими пальцами, о которых Эстер думала не один раз, – и прижалась губами к коже за ушком. Но на столе Данем стояла фотография мужчины, которого Эстер не знала, и чего бы ни хотела начальница, Эстер была уверена, что желают не ее.  
\- Тебе пора спать, – сказала она, отстраняясь. Данем закрыла глаза и откинула голову на спинку кресла. Эстер встала и поправила одежду. – Увидимся утром.  
Вместо ответа она услышала только совсем не женский храп.  
Никто из них не говорил об этом больше, и Эстер сомневалась, помнит ли вообще Данем о случившемся.  
Три месяца спустя кто-то воткнул лазерный нож в грудную клетку Данем, и, несмотря на то, что в то утро та ее уволила, Эстер не замешкалась ни на секунду. Кто-то должен был подлатать Данем, и похоже было, что никто, кроме нее, не мог этого сделать.  
\- Где-то, – сказала Данем, – должен быть мужчина, который согреет меня, когда я замерзну, и накормит меня, когда я проголодаюсь. Может быть, время от времени он будет танцевать со мной.  
Эстер не спросила: «а что насчет меня?»  
***  
Не работать на Данем, как оказалось, почти не отличалось от работы на нее.  
Через пару недель Данем снова позвонила, и немного позже Эстер привезла ее домой и остановила машину рядом со зданием. Это был большой, обшарпанный, плохо сохранившийся дом из тех, в которых Эстер никогда не приходилось бывать.  
Эстер коротко постучала пальцами в перчатках по рулевому колесу, прежде чем наконец спросить:  
\- Почему ты никогда не звонишь мистеру Бишопу, когда тебе нужна помощь?  
Данем замялась на секунду, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я не смешиваю бизнес с удовольствиями.  
\- Так вот кто я для тебя? Бизнес? Ты помнишь, что уволила меня, я надеюсь?  
\- Как наяву, – и, после паузы, добавила. – Ты… Эстер.  
Данем криво улыбнулась, опуская голову, а когда она снова подняла глаза, то выглядела почти смущенной.  
\- А ты безнадежна, – ответила Эстер, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
***  
Так что нет, это отнюдь не первый раз, когда Данем звонила Эстер посреди ночи. И любой благоразумный человек остался бы дома, есть свой ужин и обниматься с кошкой на диване. Эстер начала подозревать, что она в принципе не такой уж благоразумный человек.  
Ей не сразу удалось найти правильную дорогу. Данем ждала ее прибытия, сидя на камне и рассматривая озеро, – ноги широко расставлены, локти уперты в колени. Пистолет она держала в руках, а тень от шляпы падала ей на лицо, так что ничего нельзя было разглядеть.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросила Эстер, помедлив, несмотря на то, что по движению плеч Данем было ясно, что та заметила ее приезд.  
\- Они утопили мою машину, – безжизненно ответила Данем, и Эстер бросила взгляд на гладкое спокойное озеро.  
Когда Эстер снова посмотрела на Данем, та уже успела повернуться к ней, и Эстер смогла увидеть потеки крови на ее лбу и щеке. Она присела перед Данем и обхватила ее подбородок пальцами, чтобы приподнять голову повыше. Данем оттолкнула ее руку, и Эстер вздохнула.  
\- С тобой такое случается слишком часто.  
\- Я в порядке. Мне просто нужно выпить.  
Что Данем действительно нужно, подумала Эстер, так это толику здравого смысла, чтобы держаться подальше от людей, которые легко могут оторвать ей голову. Но Данем никогда не прислушивалась к ее просьбам быть осторожней.  
Когда они вернулись в офис Данем, Эстер усадила ее на стол и сняла с нее шляпу, отбросив на кресло. Это было не худшее повреждение, которое она когда либо видела, далеко не худшее, но рана на лбу Данем выглядела довольно болезненной.  
Когда Эстер вернулась с аптечкой, Данем уже наливала себе стакан виски.  
\- Тебе не следовало бы пить, после того, как ты так сильно ударилась головой… - Эстер замолчала, когда Данем сделала большой глоток. – Хотя давай, пей, плевать на пробитую голову и на здравый смысл.  
Данем прикончила виски одним большим глотком, закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад. Ее прическа и макияж были в полном беспорядке, а лицо все еще пересекали кровавые полосы.  
Эстер усиленно старалась не вглядываться слишком пристально.  
Вместо этого, чтобы занять себя делом, она намочила кусок ткани и подошла ближе, чтобы стереть с лица Данем кровь и промыть рану. Данем позволила ей это, не сказав ни слова, не открыв глаза, даже когда она наклонилась к Эстер, давая ей лучший доступ. Когда Эстер закончила, то отодвинулась, и Данем открыла глаза и, перехватив ее взгляд, заставила Эстер застыть на месте.  
\- Что? – спросила Эстер. – У меня что-то на лице?  
Она отвела взгляд, но Данем схватила ее за руку и мягко провела пальцами по ладони, и несмотря на то, что она не тянула, Эстер сделала шаг к ней. Тогда губы Данем прикоснулись к ее запястью и задержались там; ее волосы щекотали руку Эстер.  
На секунду Эстер забыла, что надо дышать.  
\- Данем, – сказала она, пытаясь как-то выразить протест, потому что в их отношениях Эстер всегда была голосом разума.  
\- Меня зовут Оливия. Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня так, – Данем никогда не говорила такого, и, когда она подняла глаза на Эстер, все еще охватывая ее руку своими пальцами, в ее глазах было видно что-то, что Эстер не удалось распознать.  
Она не осознавала, что делает, когда шагнула еще ближе и позволила руке Данем соскользнуть ей на бедро, а потом вернуться на талию.  
Когда Данем сидела на столе таким образом, они были почти одного роста.  
Эстер видела в ее глазах явное желание, однако Данем не двигалась, и потому Эстер сделала это за нее – обхватила рукой за шею и притянула ближе, пока ее губы не коснулись губ Данем. И тогда она неожиданно поняла, что хотела этого уже давно.  
Когда Эстер отстранилась, Данем потянулась за ней, и тогда Эстер наклонилась снова, углубляя поцелуй, чувствуя вкус помады и виски. Она наткнулась на холодный металл пистолета Данем, и Данем накрыла ее руку своей на секунду, прежде чем достать его из кобуры, а потом откинуться назад и положить в ящик стола. Сев обратно, Данем лениво расстегнула одну пуговицу на блузке Эстер, потом другую, касаясь пальцами кожи.  
\- Ты знаешь, – наклонилась вперед Эстер, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо, – это тоже что-то вроде танца.  
***  
Через некоторое время Данем застегнула брюки и рубашку и засунула пистолет обратно в кобуру.  
\- Ты не против, если я возьму твою машину?  
\- Ты все равно собираешься продолжать расследование? – нахмурилась Эстер. – Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, разумеется, собираешься.  
\- Они утопили мою машину в озере! – Данем пожала плечами в ответ на взгляд Эстер. – Это была хорошая машина.  
Эстер вздыхает, потому что знает, что ее безнадежно уговаривать. Она сама уже безнадежна; похоже, что Данем разрушила все ее надежды найти в этой жизни нормальную работу.  
\- Не дай им себя убить.  
Данем не ответила, поэтому Эстер взяла ее за руку и посмотрела сурово.  
\- Оливия, – попробовала она еще раз, и это имя звучало странно из ее уст. – Я серьезно. Будь осторожна.  
После паузы Оливия улыбнулась; это случалось так редко, что Эстер уже успела забыть, как меняется при этом ее лицо.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты знаешь меня немножко лучше.


End file.
